The Return of Midna
The Return of Midna is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Chronicles episode to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot: Ever since their adventure in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, the team has missed their friend Midna. Now they wish to see her again. So Jeffrey searches for a way to have himself and the team see Midna again. Trivia * Midna, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, will guest star in this. * Midna will guest star in some future adventures after this. Scenes Midna's back! *Jaden: *sighs and sits down in a chair* Any luck yet? *Jeffrey: No. I'm sorry. *Twilight: None of the books I've looked tells other ways to get to Midna's realm. * DJ: So how are we supposed to get there? * Twilight: I don't think there IS a way. The only way was the mirror and Minda destroyed it. *Jeffrey: But there has to be. I'm sure of it. *Rainbow Dash: *sighs sadly* What's the point....? We'll never see her again. *Jeffrey: I'm not giving up. *Blaze: Oh yeah? We've tried everything, genius. *Jeffrey: *sighs* I know. I'm sorry, all right? I just want to see her again. *Rainbow Dash: How do you think I feel? *Jeffrey: I know. Hm...and yet, i wonder. *gets on his computer* * Baby Lily: Uncwe Jeffwey? What'we you doing? *Jeffrey: I just had a theory. *Baby Lily: A what? *Jeffrey: An idea that might be true. My theory is that there might still be some portals leading to Midna's realm left in Hyrule. *Tammy: What makes you say that Mr. Dragonheart? * Jeffrey: Well, remember how those Twilight creatures came through some portals leading to the Light World? * DJ: Oh yeah!!! *Jeffrey: Well, i could be wrong since Midna destroyed the Mirror, but I'm thinking there might be some portals left in Hyrule that haven't vanished yet. If we could find at least one, it could lead us to her world. *Jaden: Well than, it's back to Hyrule for us!!! *Jeffrey: *nods* *Rarity: I'll pack my things. *Pinkie Pie: We're going to Hyrule!!! *(Soon the team arrives back in Hyrule) *Jeffrey: Hm...now let's see. *Patch: Where do we start looking? * Jeffrey: Well, we're close to the North Faron Woods. Let's start there. * Baby Lily: I hope we'wl find hew. * Jeffrey: We will, sweetie. * (They arrive to North Faron Woods) * Jeffrey: *looks up* Hm... * Aqua: What is it, dear? * Jeffrey: Nothing yet. * Batty: So............. What now? * (Suddenly, Xion sees something in the sky) * Xion: Hey! Look! * (Everyone sees a portal appearing) * Duke: Hey! That looks a lot familiar! * Jeffrey: I knew it! * Yugi: Could it be...? *Jaden: One way to find out! *(The team stands there and watches as a familiar shape comes from the portal) *Jeffrey: Look! * (The figure descends until.....) *Midna: Guess who?! *Baby Lily: *smiles hugely* * Rainbow Dash: Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!!! * Alexis: *smiles* Midna!!!! *Midna: Long time, no see. *Rainbow Dash: *hugs Midna* You're back!!!! You truly are back!!!!! *Baby Lily: *giggles happily* * Midna: Glad to see you all too. * Fluttershy: Goodness!!! Did Zant curse you again?! Why are you an imp again?!? * Midna: Nah. Zant's history. I chose to be like this. * Diego: Wait. What? *Midna: You heard me. I decided to like this. *Tammy: What about being the princess of the Twilight Realm? *Midna: Relax. I got things there under control. *May: You sure about this? *Midna: Come on. The truth may be I'm the Twilight Princess, but think about all the things I could do in his form! I can fly! I can teleport! I can use sweet powers! I'm not giving up all that! * Jeffrey: Hm. You know, she's right. She is capable of doing all of that in her imp form. Lily's Drawing * Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531